Forbidden
by Toni-Believes-In-Magic
Summary: Gendrya Week. Modern!AU/Zombie Apocalypse!AU *Rated T because I'm paranoid.*


A/N: Modern!AU/Zombie Apocalypse!AU, I'm a lot more in my comfort zone when I write about zombie apocalypses, this may be because of my love of zombie films or simply because it's Gendrya in an apocalypse. I wrote this on my mum's surface so sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I tried my best on this considering I've never really used my mum's surface, at least I didn't write it on my dad's non-existent computer. Please tell me if there is any mistakes on this and I will try to fix it the best I can. I also wrote this listening to The Naked and Famous. It also takes quite a while for Gendry to come in so bear with me. This is only going to be a platonic relationship so no romance yay. Not my forte.

When the apocalypse began the only people who Arya Stark thought had survived were her father, Eddard Stark and her sister, Sansa Stark out of her family as her father had got them both out and protected them both. Perhaps Jon had survived as he had went to the Wall a few months prior. She was sure Robb had survived but wasn't too sure on Bran or Rickon.

The apocalypse had begun when Arya was twelve years old, now being sixteen she became bitter as the years progressed, knowing that she could die any day now or her family members, the first in their little group to die was a man named Robert Baratheon, Ned's friend who left his family within his care, Cercei, his wife, Joffrey and Tommen, his sons and his only daughter Myrcella. It was no secret that Arya hated Joffrey and Sansa was in love with him, Arya couldn't understand why.

"Your hair has grew so much." Sansa told her, braiding her hair into a fishtail.

"I did cut it when I was thirteen, of course its grew back." Arya told her as if it was obvious, in one of her rebellious stages of her teenage years she'd took a knife to her hair and cut it all off, of course it had grown, it had been three years and merely went down to her shoulders.

The girls were alone with Cercei, Myrcella and Tommen, something about men going out to find food and water, the men had forbidden them to leave the home, unless there was an ambush then they'd have a checkpoint to meet at.

Meanwhile Eddard, Sandor and Joffrey were finding food, sometimes Ned would wish he'd brought Arya along with him, at least she wouldn't be scared of anything that moved or hearing any sound. They'd just entered a run-down looking shop (store) which seemed abandoned, stupidly Joffrey opened the door and a few zombies came after him, he began to run to the nearest tree and climbed while Sandor and Ned killed them. Took by surprise Ned was bit, it was indirectly Joffrey's fault but nobody needed to know that. Inevitably it was Sandor who shot Ned in the head and left Joffrey in the tree, not caring if he got down.

It also didn't help that the house Arya was in got ambushed ten minutes after Sandor got back and Arya was on her own, trying to escape in the easiest way she could think of, she was small and fast, which really helped her case, she also wished Sansa was with her but obviously she wasn't. No matter how much they fought she did love her sister.

Arya was alone for at least three days, she'd been walking around, avoiding zombies and trying to find shelter but failed, she was running out of food too which wasn't a good thing. She likes to think that she's wise in the apocalyptic world but in reality she really wasn't, she'd been sheltered her whole life and was forbidden to leave, now she knew why, the world was different, buildings were falling apart and blood was everywhere.

Arya stopped like a deer in headlights when she heard people talking, she knew that the voices belonged to males and she knew what happened to females in the apocalypse, raped then killed or some sick bastards kept them as prisoners. Humans were worse than zombies in that aspect, zombie couldn't help what happened to them but humans just lost their humanity.

"Should we check in 'ere?" Asked Hot Pie, they were both from the rough part of London, well that's what Arya assumed, considering most people who were lower class than her sounded terrible, well to her Northern ears. (Fun fact, I'm actually from the North, I'd be around where Winterfell is or just a bit above it.)

"Nah, looks empty from 'ere." Responded Gendry, "Everywhere 'round 'ere is empty." Arya was amazed that they both hadn't noticed her yet, she was certain they'd both notice her if she ran so each attempt to get away was futile. Maybe she could pass as a boy but even then she looked too feminine.

Before Arya even knew what was going on something came at her which lead her to scream, by the groaning she could tell it was a zombie and couldn't get to her weapon in time and landed on the floor, trying to get to her knife.

The zombie suddenly stopped and fell on top of her, that's when she blacked out.

A few weeks had passed since Arya had met Gendry and Hot Pie, both were quite nice to her, well nice in the way that they hadn't raped or killed her, some people appeared to still have their humanity.

"We goin' on a run today?" Asked Hot Pie, looking from Gendry to Arya.

"Sure." Responded Gendry, Arya had noted that he didn't talk much, well not when she was around, it seemed as if he didn't like her or just doesn't want to get attached to anybody which Arya could understand why. Over the past few weeks Arya had noticed how handsome Gendry really was, but that may be teenage hormones because she'd never really knew about it, only read about it. That's a con for growing up in an apocalypse.

"You ready Arry?" Hot Pie asked and she just nodded, Arya was known as Arry to the boys, she'd told them her name but that never really stuck to them, they felt the need to give her a nickname. She also found out that Hot Pie worked in a bakery and Gendry had worked as a mechanic before this all but that's all they knew about her.

"Yeah." Was Arya's only response, getting up she grabbed her weapon which would've been forbidden when she was with her father and sister, not that she enjoyed it or wanted to be there.

After a few hours of walking they came to an abandoned ASDA, even Arya knew this wasn't safe but went along with it anyway, she may sort of trust them but not with her life and if there's a horde in there she would actually bolt for the nearest exit to save her skin and she'd expect them to do the same.

"Were you always alone in the apocalypse?" Asked Gendry, walking beside Arya.

"I'd rather not answer that." Replied Arya, grabbing the baseball bat in her hand and gripping it tightly.

Another week passed until Gendry asked the same question to her and she gave the same answer, Hot Pie never asked any personal questions about her family or her life before, but she just thought that Gendry was nosy and wanted to know about her, if anything went wrong.

A year passed before Gendry asked that question, Hot Pie was gone and it was just them two, until they met a group of men who actually seemed aright with the female company, they'd even taught her how to fight properly and actually had morals.

"Before the apocalypse I had a sister and four brothers, well my mum didn't really class Jon-my brother as a part of the family because he wasn't hers, he was a product of my dad's affair, he has a chance of being alive along with Robb, my other brother, not quite sure about Bran or Rickon, my little brothers. My sister, Sansa has a low chance of being alive and my dad's probably dead, never came back from a run." Arya told him, leaving the room and walking outside to think about she just said, she figured that Gendry knew she wanted alone time, he knew a lot about her, bad habits, things that annoy her and now about her life before the apocalypse. She could probably trust him, it wasn't forbidden like her father had made almost everything but in her world now, nothing was forbidden.


End file.
